


Catch and Release

by alba17



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's thoughts when he finally has Schmidt in his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for analise010 as part of the Halloween trick or treat meme.

The ocean was dark and frigid, but Erik barely noticed. The power coursed through him, an electric current mighty enough to toss massive metal cables like confetti. He'd finally caught up with the man who'd trained him like a chimpanzee, who'd brought his power to full realization, then abused him as if his life was worthless. Victory pulsed through his fingertips as he flung the cables, as they ripped through the offensive yacht like scissors through paper. He was drunk with it, a sneer cracking his face, almost a laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Hand outstretched, he refused to let go when the escape pod emerged from the larger ship. He wouldn't; he couldn't, not when Schmidt was finally in his grasp.

Arms coiled around him; a voice in his mind: "You have to let him go, you'll die."

No. A silent sob burst in his chest. He struggled against the arms, against the voice in his head. No.

"Calm your mind."

The escape pod grew smaller and smaller as it sped away, and his lungs cried with the need for oxygen. As they exploded to the surface, he heard the words that he'd never forget as long as he lived: "You're not alone, Erik. You're not alone." It was but the first step toward softening the diamond-hard edges of his sadness.


End file.
